His Little Nightmare
by AlwaysJaneey
Summary: 'My Lord has forbidden me to speak of it, or even think of it.  He says I should forget it; that it was nothing…  but I know better.' A Bellamort story.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**His little nightmare.**_

My Lord has forbidden me to speak of it, or even think of it.

He says I should forget it; that it was nothing…

But it didn't feel like nothing.

It felt like heaven and hell had joined together in harmony.

Like my world exploded from the love I felt towards him.

He made me think he loved me, and I was foolish enough to believe him.

He deceived me, tempted me and made me join his army.

It was the best mistake I've ever made.

**-X-**

**Please subscrible and review! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters used in the Fanfiction, all the characters belong to our Queen JK Rowling.**

** -XXX- xBitchBellatrix**


	2. Chapter 2: Tom Riddle

The shimmering reflect of the castle in the water was beautiful, but Bellatrix simply didn't care.

She never did when _he_ was around, and as he was, she only got eyes for him.

There where rumours about them, nasty rumours, rumours made up by some ordinary schoolgirls that wanted him for their own.

She frowns when she remembers one of the rumours her fellow Hogwarts students had come up with. Where they really as stupid as they looked?

They had spread the rumour she had made out with Rodolphus Lestrange under the Quidditch pitch, just so that her friend, Tom Riddle, would get jealous. (Apparently they thought she was in some kind of a relationship with him, and as much as she wanted that to be true, she wasn't)

A tiny smile forms on her lips when he remembers his reaction; He had punished them, one of the girls even ended up in the Hospital wig!

He had done that for her, he could've get expelled, but he risked it; for her!

There where moments like these when her heart almost explodes from love, he gave her everything Rodolphus could never manage to give her without even trying!

She gave him his heart, now all she needed was for him to take it.

**-X-**

''Ms. Black, pay attention!''

Bellatrix sighed; McGonagall was no fun.

Her least favourite professor _always_ interrupted her when she was lost in the nicest thoughts about her secret crush, and she hated it.

When Minerva turned away and focused on her lesson again, Bella started drawing on the cover of her book just to have something to do while McGonagall continued about to brag about how handy Transfiguration was and how difficult it was to be an Animagus.

''_She's flattering herself to much'' _Bellatrix thought when McGonagall turned into a cat and back to her normal self, everyone clapped but Bellatrix, who had seen far more impressive things than an Animagus.

She glanced over at a friend annoyed, and her mood only gets worst when she sees her having a conversation with Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix couldn't stand the bastard; she hated him, especially when he stared at her little sister in a way that made clear he wanted her.

Unwillingly she tore her eyes away from the scene and looked at the drawings she drew at the cover of her book; they where actually pretty good!

''-… and that is, Ms Black?''

Slightly confused Bellatrix looks up at professor McGonagall, apparently she had been asking a question, but as Bella wasn't paying attention at all she hadn't even heard a word of it.

''I wasn—''

TRING!

Relieved Bellatrix jumps up; literally being saved by the bell.

She chuckles softly and with one quick motion she sweeps every feather, book and parchment from her table into her bag.

People glanced over at her when she passed, but she simply didn't care.

Their opinion didn't matter; they where all filthy half-breed.

Bellatrix probably would never care for them, she knew where their place was; way below hers. People who respected Muggles and Mudbloods disgusted her. If she had to power to clean up all the Muggles and Mudbloods from the world and make the bloodline pure again she would do that; without a doubt.

She wouldn't care about how many lives would get lost if she did so, all that mattered where her and the things she believed in.

Her family's also very important for her, but it isn't her main priority as she doesn't really like her mom and is annoyed as hell by her father who keeps treating her like a child.

She wanders outside the castle and heads to the lake.

''Bellatrix!''

She quickly spins around and looks for the one who dared to shout her name, the sound of his voice sounded familiar…

A young man appears in front of her, a smug grin on his face.

His barking laugh fills up the air. ''Where do you think you're going, little Pureblood princess?''

Sirius smirks tauntingly at her, obviously trying to provoke her.

Bellatrix glances over at her cousin, her veins filled with hate that heats her blood like it's fire.

How dared he talk to her after all he had done?

He tore her family apart!  
>He should and shall pay for what he has done, one day, and Bellatrix is sure of it, they'll meet again, and he would provoke her again; but this time she would be more powerful, and she'd defeat him. Make him scream out in agony and pain and perhaps even kill him.<p>

She hisses angrily.

''Get out of here while you still can, Sirius!''

He rolls his eyes looking bored. ''Oh, get off your high horse little Princess. What has happened to you? You where supposed to be fun.''

''I changed,'' She grits her teeth. '', and don't call me Princess.''

Sirius chuckles, knowing he's already in the stadium in which she is very annoyed with him.

''A little bit snappy today, aren't we? What has happened? Has one of those damn cute girls made up a false rumour again just to make your non existed boyfriend jealous?'' He grins, knowing he crossed her line by saying this, and indeed, he did.

Bellatrix draws her wand in less then a second and points it at him.

''Stupefy!''

She shrieks and he laughs at her while he simply dodges the hex.

Tears of anger well up in her eyes and people are starting to notice them.

''_Great! Just great! Could this day get any better?'' _She growls. This obviously this wasn't her lucky day.

Sirius who also haves his wand out now, points it at her, a smug grin still drawn to his face, and screams ''Expelliarmus!''

''Protego.''

If someone hadn't put that shield in front of Bellatrix, she would've got hit by the spell, but surprisingly someone did. Someone had bothered to protect her and she felt thankful, not even caring anymore about whom that person might be.

She looks at the place the noise came from and sees the face she finds most perfect in the entire world, the boy who could brighten up her day by giving her just one look, perfection itself; Tom Riddle.


End file.
